<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Молитва никого by behemoth_may_cry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443706">Молитва никого</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/behemoth_may_cry/pseuds/behemoth_may_cry'>behemoth_may_cry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, Don't copy to another site, Other, сомнофилия, стилизация</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:06:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/behemoth_may_cry/pseuds/behemoth_may_cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>нон-кон, POV демонов<br/>попытка исполнения заявки "ящетаю, надо бессмысленно выебать Данте. можно даже с дабконом. неужели во всем аду нет демонов, которым можно отсдаться хотя бы ненадолго и которые вместо убийства потомка Спарды, захотят и смогут его предварительно немного выебать?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>demons/Dante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Молитва никого</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано на майский фестиваль http://qliphoth.diary.ru/?tag=5640872<br/>бета: https://ficbook.net/authors/456645</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Великий Спарда, тебе мы поём песню, для тебя наш танец. Пред тобой склоняемся мы, к тебе обращены очи наши.<br/>Внемли нам, безголосым, обратись к нам, безликим, приветствуй нас, безымянных, лишённых благодати твоей и мудрости.</p><p>Мы нашли меч твой и разыскали кровь от крови твоей, мы вкусили радости и познали блаженство, тебе хвалу возносим и поклоняемся сыну твоему, ласкаем плоть его и охраняем сон души благородной.</p><p>Великий Спарда, даруй нам отвагу, ибо готовы мы сражаться за тебя. Спит твой сын, и мы несём стражу вкруг него, покрыв лики наши масками человеческими. И пока одни сторожат и иных поражают ради пропитания сына твоего, другие лежат у стоп его, языками счищая грязь с тела его. Велика их служба!</p><p>Великий Спарда, даруй нам лица, ибо скрыли мы свои рыла, отвратительные для взоров человеческих и твоего взора, но не можем мы отойти от сына твоего, жалкие души наши прикипели к чреслам его, и пока одни сторожат и иных поражают ради волшебной силы, другие ублажают его, преклоняясь. Пробуждают они огонь в чреслах сияющих, возбуждают в теле похоть великую, но так высока душа сына твоего, о Великий Спарда, так крепок сон её, что не достигают её адские страсти и не способны пробудить.<br/>Языки наши, но не тела и не конечности касаются кожи человеческой. Взоры наши обращены в иную сторону — не смеем мы прямо глядеть на живого бога нашего, спокойно и свято спящего среди нас. Сладок его сон: разверзая уста, позволяет он вкладывать в них подношения, что добыли мы для него. Души демонов, сердца их и кровь, сок адских растений и лепестки цветов приносим мы ему, омывая его соком древа силы и даём ему пить этот сок, чтобы его сила не истощилась и возросла.<br/>Благородно лицо его, и мы не касаемся шерсти, что украшает его. Великолепна голова его, возлежит она на твёрдом камне, как на изголовье мягчайшем. Испятнана его грива, но ослепляет нас её свет. Сладок сон сына твоего, о Великий Спарда!</p><p>Услышь же нас, о бессмертный! Стенания свои возносим тебе, изнемогая от счастья служения. Любовь иссушила нас, ибо приятен нам сын твой и люди приятны и невозможно нам оставаться среди соплеменников наших. Ненавидят нас и изгоняют, ибо, иссушённые, мы выпиваем силу их. Не знают они, что кормим мы сына твоего, о Спарда, о Великий Рыцарь, защитник тех, что с лицами, и враг тому, кто с рогами! Внемли стону нашему, почувствуй томление наше.<br/>Обнажили мы тело сына твоего, гладкое и лишь немного покрытое мехом, что бывает среди мужей великих и смертных. Пели мы ему много дней, поклоняясь и делая приношения, поглотили мы нечистоты, маравшие его, а одежды его омыли кровью демонов и древесными соками.<br/>Тела наши истощились, ибо не ради себя промышляли мы кровь демонов и сердца их. Души наши опечалены, ибо бесплодны старания наши! Великий Спарда, пошли своему сыну сон вещий, чтобы знал он, как свят он для нас и драгоценен, сколько даров принесли мы ему, не пробуждая. Нет иного такого существа ни средь демонов, ни средь людей, ни средь чудовищ адских, ни средь смертных животных, нет слов для песни о нём, как нет слов для песни о тебе, о Величайший!<br/>Обнажена требуха наша и лишены век глазные яблоки, не знаем мы ни сна, ни отдыха в служении сыну Великого Спарды. Ложимся мы на брюхи и раним нутро своё об острые камни и мараем его в грязи. Не напиться нам смертной крови ради самое себя — всё, что берём, отдаём мы сыну твоему, Спарда.<br/>Холодно ему — согреваем мы его жаром тел своих, прижаться не смея, и дыханием своим, отрекаемся от покоя и сытости, всё отдаём ему. До мяса истираем языки наши, чтобы не ранить нежной кожи его, отважившись на прикосновение. Члены его согреты дыханием нашим, а когда воздвигается жезл его, двое из нас возносят хвалу ему, пока прочие стараются в других местах. Жадно нутро его, многого требует тело спящего, но не смеем мы прикасаться иначе: велико поклонение наше. Скажет он слово, не очнувшись — умрём мы по слову его или жить будем.<br/>Не направляй же гнева его на тела наши! Пусть омерзительны мы с виду, но нет у тебя слуг вернее и преданнее, рабство наше вечно. Верни имена наши! Чтобы могли мы быть для силы и славы твоей и сына твоего!</p><p>Великий Спарда! Бесконечно пение наше, мы пчёлы адские, трудимся ради царя нашего и сына его, чьё сияние затмевает свет смертного мира. К телу его склоняемся мы и заботимся о нём, принося пищу и наслаждения и очищая его от грязи. Сладок нам звук голоса его, когда стонет он во сне, жгучие слёзы омывают выпученные глаза наши, когда слышим мы похотливые вздохи. Пробуждаем мы чресла его и ласкаем священный срам его, не прекращая возносить хвалу и молитву. И хотя пылают тела наши от жажды слияния, лишь масками обращаемся мы к нему и не смеем касаться ничем, нежели языками и дыханием.<br/>Даруй имена нам чрез сына твоего и очистимся мы от уродства, прекрасными станем мы и обретём дар речи, чтобы говорить о нём и о тебе бессмертным и смертным, в воздухе и на земле, в воде и под землёю. Много времени составляем мы бессловесную хвалу тебе, о Спарда, будь же милостив и позволь нам быть услышанными.<br/>Жадны уста наши, остры зубы, языки покрыты вязкой слюной и негодны к говорению. Вложи в нас слова, чтобы могли сказать мы.</p><p>Великий Спарда! Спит сын твой! Чисто и здорово тело его, все раны затянулись! Много он выпил демонической силы и ещё больше принял иным способом. Крепки руки его, возьмёт он меч твой и пронзит сердца неугодных! Близок час сражения, горьки стали соки древа силы. Горечь сия пробудит сына твоего. Милосердный! Убереги нас от гнева крови твоей. Служили мы верой и правдой ему.<br/>Очистили тело его и одежду, вскормили его пищей адской, ибо не могли найти человеческой. С молитвой водружаем его на достойное ложе, в последний раз омываем кровью, дабы не иссохло тело его в ожидании пробужденья.<br/>Зовёшь нас к себе, Спарда, и на зов твой идём мы, верные. Вечен наш танец, бесконечно счастье служения.<br/>Возвратись, о Спарда, и даруй нам имена, что взял ты от нас, заклинаем тебя, бессловесные, умоляем тебя, безголосые. Пусть величие твоё озарит сына твоего, пусть возьмёт он нас под руку свою и под защиту.<br/>О Великий Спарда!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>